Goodbye and Hello
by AliceBellaShip
Summary: Its bout how Susan finds out that she isnt one of the Pevensie children and how she is sent to live with her real mother. when she comes back for a visit the gets into narnia and peter and susan get together. it will take a while to finish cause of school
1. Chapter 1:Visitor

Chapter 1: Visitor

Susan stared out of the window at the rain coming down. She sighed and wished her mother's friend, who the Pevensie children had never met before, hadn't had to come today. She sighed audibly and heard a chuckle from the doorway. She turned around and there stood Peter, leaning against the hard wood, staring at her with an amused look on his face.

"Something wrong sister dear?" he asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"Not at all brother dearest." she said grinning. Peter had always been able to make her smile, even when she was sad. They often talked about their adventures in Narnia together. Susan missed Narnia dearly. She felt more at home there then in cold, dreary England but Aslan, the great Lion had made it clear that Peter and Susan were too old to ever return. Because of this, in the year that followed the Pevensie's last trip to Narnia, Peter and Susan had become closer.

"Really? Well then, what was that loud sigh about?" asked Peter.

"Hmm, just thinking about how I really don't feel like meeting any of mum's old friends right now and how I would much rather be running outside or doing something even though it's raining." replied Susan in one breath.

"I feel the same way. This tie is practically choking me." laughed Peter and to add to the drama he clutched his throat and fell to the ground and lay still. He stayed in that position until Susan threw a shoe at him. Peter got up laughing and brushed himself off.

"Be glad mum didn't see you doing that in your new suit." said Susan.

"Aww Su, lighten up." Peter said in a whiney voice that reminded her of Edmund when he was annoyed. He came closer to her and played with her hair. Susan rolled her eyes.

'Peter may be eighteen but he still acts like a kid sometimes.' thought Susan with a smile. Suddenly, a head poked through the door.

"Are you as excited about this as I am?" said Edmund sarcastically while walking into the room, looking very uncomfortable in his suit. He went on before Peter or Susan could say anything, "You do remember the time when mum brought her old nanny over to meet us right? She forced us to eat anchovies because there supposedly good for the mind."

Peter laughed, "And the one time when she brought her old sweetheart over and he tried to teach us Karate and ended up breaking your nose." Susan laughed at the memory although it wasn't so funny at the time.

"That wasn't funny!" protested Edmund. "It really hurt. I think my nose is permanently crooked now." Peter and Susan burst out laughing. Edmund frowned but soon joined in.

Just then the doorbell rang and with a groan the children slowly walked out of the room and down the stairs. They could hear their mother welcoming someone. Before they could step into the hall Lucy rushed down the stairs behind them and said,

"Let's hurry and get this over with." Everyone agreed and all at once they stepped into the hall and then all together they gasped.


	2. Chapter 2: Not our Sister?

Chapter 2: Not Our Sister?

Susan stood in place, shocked at what she was seeing. She was looking into her face, or a face that looks very much like her own. There were some differences. For instance, Susan's eyes were chocolate brown and the woman's were light blue and they regarded her curiously.

At last, after about a minute, Mrs. Pevensie broke the silence by saying, "Lets all move to the drawing room shall we?" Peter put a protective arm around Susan and squeezed her shoulder slightly. Then all together the four children walked into the room.

After the tea had been poured and passed out, I should probably mention that all this was done in silence, Mrs. Pevensie cleared her throat and said, "Children this is Sara Rivers. We have been friends for who knows how long and we trust each other completely. Now as you are probably wondering about her resemblance to Susan…"

But she was cut off here by Mrs. Rivers, who said, "Do you mind if I continue from here Helen?"

"Oh no not at all Sara." Replied Mrs. Pevensie.

Mrs. Rivers cleared her throat and began to talk, "Sixteen years ago I was with a man, Jackson Ralphs if you want to know, who I unwisely trusted. He told me that he had plenty of money and a nice house and all of that. He had this sort of presence around him that made you want to believe him. I, being young and stupid, immediately fell for his charm. We had many happy days together, walking by the river, taking trips into town until one day I found out that he had been lying to me. He had no money and no nice house, it was a grungy old shack, and was a drinker and gambler. When I confronted him about it he denied it. I, who knew it was true, quickly said that our relationship was over and as I made for the door he grabbed me and well you can guess what he did next. A month later I found that I was pregnant and when I had my baby I knew that I could not take care of her so I asked my most trusted friend for a favor. I asked her to take care of my baby until I was ready to care for her myself. That baby was you Susan and here I am now, ready." There was a silence so quiet you could here a pin drop.

Suddenly Peter spoke up, "She's not going."

"What do you mean by that Peter?" asked Mrs. Pevensie angrily.

"I think you heard me mother," said Peter just as angrily, "I won't allow you to take Susan, Mrs. Rivers."

"That's not for you to decide Peter," replied Mrs. Pevensie.

"I can't believe how heartless you are. How can you do this to Susan after she's been in our family all this time? How do you think she's feeling right now?"

As if on cue they all looked at Susan who had remained quiet all this time. Feeling all of their eyes on her she looked up and glared at Mrs. Rivers and said, in her queen like voice,

"How can you expect me to just leave the family I've known since I was a baby? I can't just become your daughter. I know really nothing about you. You have the nerve to come here and expect me to just leave?"

Mrs. Pevensie suddenly stood up and said, "You are going Susan, that's not an option. We know what's best for you!"

Edmund, who had been sitting quietly, rose to Susan's defense, "Why? Just because your adults? If you haven't noticed Peter's an adult so he should have some say in this. We…." But before he could continue the kitchen door opened and in came Mr. Pevensie who had apparently been listing outside. He nodded his head to Mrs. Rivers and took a seat next to Mrs. Pevensie. After his wife had told him the details he said,

"Edmund, Peter may be an adult, but as long as he is in my house, under my roof he will do as I say. Susan has no choice. The conversation has now ended."

"WHAT?" was the reply from all four children.

"You heard me. Now off to bed all of you," Barked Mr. Pevensie, "Susan leaves tomorrow."

All was silent as the kids trudged their way up the stairs and the two younger ones both squeezed Susan's hand gently before they headed off to their own rooms. Peter, however walked with Susan to her room and it was only when they were both sitting on the bed that Susan began to sob. Peter put a comforting arm around her while she cried on his shoulder.

"Su, it's all going to be okay, really I mean it," said Peter quietly. The only response he got was Susan starting to sob even harder. Peter tightened his grip on her and held her for hours until she finally fell asleep. After Peter was sure she was sleeping he picked her up and laid her in her bed and lightly kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

Everyone was up early the next day. Lucy was helping Susan pack while Edmund was trying to think of something that would prevent Susan leaving. Peter was pacing around and around the chair which Edmund was sitting on. Edmund had to admit that it was getting quite annoying and was just about to say something when a voice from downstairs called,

"Susan, time to go," Peter and Edmund rushed out of the room and nearly ran straight into Susan and Lucy who were just passing their room. Susan gave the two boys a weak smile and continued down the stairs. At the end of the hall Mrs. Rivers was waiting with Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie. The three Pevensie children each gave their mother, father and Mrs. Rivers a glare. Susan merely walked pass the three adults and out into the cold winter of England. The boys and Lucy followed. They all hugged each other and many kisses were given. Susan, for her part, refused to hug her former parents. When Susan got to Peter he pulled her into a warm embrace and whispered in her ear, "Someday Su, we'll all be together again in Narnia, I promise." Susan smiled and kissed his cheek and the children watched sadly as she got into the taxi. As the taxi pulled away Susan turned around and waved to them. And then, the taxi rounded the corner and Susan was gone.


	3. Chapter 3:Narnia Reunion

Its one a.m. I really wanted to get this finished so here u are. Plz enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia

Chapter 3: Narnia Reunion

"What!" yelled Edmund from the drawing room. "Susan's coming to visit us?" he was out of the room before his mother could say anything else.

Peter was sitting on his bed when the door suddenly burst open. "PETER! WE'RE GOING TO SEE SUSAN!"

"Huh?" said Peter.

"What do you mean by huh? Geez, I thought you'd be a little more excited." Peter jumped up from his bed and shouted,

"When and where Ed?"

"One week from now, at the Professor's house in the country." A big grin broke over Peter's face.

"We haven't seen her for two years. Oh Ed I wonder if she's alright. I'll never feel the same way about our parents." It was true that Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie didn't let them call Susan, partly because she lived in another part of England and it cost a lot of money to call and because they didn't want the kids to do something foolish. "Have you told Lucy the good news yet? asked Peter.

"No I thought you would like to know first. I'll go tell her right now." with that Edmund left the room. Lucy's reaction was not at all like Edmund expected. Truthfully Edmund thought that she looked a little disappointed that they were going to see Susan again. 'Perhaps, thought Edmund, she's become accustomed to being the only girl in the family? Was she a little jealous?' he pushed the thought from his mind and quickly ran to his own room to get ready for supper.

The week seemed to pass as slowly as molasses. Peter and Edmund were getting frantic with anxiety. Peter couldn't stop pacing. He kept muttering, "Will she still think of us as siblings? Will she be the same old Susan?" Finally Edmund couldn't take it anymore and said,

"Peter, cut it out. It'll be fine. Stop worrying."

"Gee, sorry Ed, it's just that I'm nervous."

"Yeah I am too, but It'll be great to see her again." Said Edmund, "Although Lucy seems a bit jealous."

"She'll get over it," said Peter.

Finally the day arrived and the Pevensie's piled into the car that would take them to the train station. Peter groaned. The train rider was talking a lot longer than he wanted it to be. Edmund, hearing the groan, reached over and patted Peter on the arm. Finally the train pulled into the station and they all loaded into the rented car that they had borrowed. As they pulled up into the driveway of the Professor's house they noticed that a car was already parked there.

"Susan must be here already," exclaimed Peter. The three Pevensie children jumped out of the car as fast as they could and bounded up the front stairs and rang the doorbell. The Professor answered it and before their parents could get within earshot the Professor whispered,

"Hurry, Susan's gone up into the spare room with the wardrobe," The kids needed to hear nothing else. In a flash they had bounded up the familiar stairs, past a shocked Mrs. Rivers to whom I may point out, Peter gave a very dirty look and into the Spare Room. The wardrobe door was standing ajar.

"Quickly," shouted Edmund. The three of them made a beeline for the door and all three jumped inside at the same time. There was a flash of white light and then,

"We're back," said Lucy. Peter looked down at the snow-covered ground of Narnia and noticed fresh footprints in it.

"Susan," he muttered and took off at a run, on the trail of the footprints, with the other two behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: Your Beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.

Sorry it took so long to update. School has been really tough.

Chapter 4: You're Beautiful

The Pevensie children had slowed to a walk now. As you may know, running in the snow for a long period of time is very difficult. They were all silent, following the trail of footprints. It seemed to go on forever. As they were walking they noticed the snow melting and the air getting warmer and warmer.

'We must be getting nearer to Cair Paravel" thought Peter. He sped up. They walked a little longer like this until they came to a thick patch of trees. As they squeezed through Lucy exclaimed,

"Oh Peter, Edmund look!" The two boys looked up to see the great towers of the castle Cair Paravel still standing strong.

"Come on!" shouted Peter. The tree children took off at a sprint. As they neared the gates a centaur guard approached them.

"Who are you and what is your business in Narnia?" he asked politely.

"Do you not recognize us? We three are all royalty of Narnia. I am King Peter and this is King Edmund and Queen Lucy." said Peter. The centaur quickly bowed his head and said,

"Forgive me, your majesties I did not recognize you. Last time I saw you, you were all much older."

"It's alright mighty centaur," said Lucy as he opened the gates for them. They walked in and gazed about them. They still could not get used to the beauty of Narnia, even having passed through the land countless times before. As the Pevensie children made their way up to their rooms to change they were greeted by many familiar, but much older, faces. Lucy was delighted to see Mr. Tumnus again, and Peter and Edmund stopped for a minute to chat with Orieus the centaur. After they had changed Peter decided to take a short stroll down to the Royal Garden. As he walked in the gate he saw a most beautiful girl. He was instantly taken by her. She had long dark brown hair and a face so pretty and sad that Peter could not believe that the men were not lining up behind her. He approached her and said,

"Will you do me the honor of telling why such a pretty face is all alone down here looking so miserable?" The girl looked up, noticing him for the first time. All at once her features changed from sad to happy and she quickly ran over to him and jumped right into his arms. Peter was shocked. He had no idea who this girl was but, in some way, she was very familiar. "Umm, I don't mean to be rude but, I have no idea who you are." said Peter. The girl instantly drew back and said,

"Why, don't you recognize me Peter? It's me Susan." Peter's jaw dropped almost to the ground. Susan giggled and put her arms around him again in another hug, which he returned this time. As they parted Susan quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek making Peter go red. He hoped she hadn't noticed.

"Wow, Susan… you look…you look." mumbled Peter, going red again.

"Yes?" asked Susan, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Your beautiful," said Peter softly.


	5. Chapter 5:Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia

Once again sorry for the long wait. Thanks to the readers who review. I'm also working on an Arya/Eragon story. Yah..On with the story…

Chapter 5: Change

Peter and Susan walked in the garden for quite some time, sharing the stories from the past two years they have spent apart.

"Oh Peter, it's been so dreadful not being able to see Lucy or Edmund and especially you." whispered Susan sadly. Peter gathered Susan's small body into his arms, holding her close.

"That time is over now Susan. We're together again…the four of us. We can overcome anything together." said Peter, kissing the top of her head. Susan smiled and nodded, leaning her head onto Peter's shoulder. They stood like this for a while until Peter realized that Edmund and Lucy had no idea where Susan, or Peter for that matter, was.

'Whoops,' thought Peter, 'I completely forgot about them. Oh man am I in for it once they realize how long it took me' He looked down at Susan to find that she was staring at him.

"Something wrong Peter?" asked Susan, who had noticed the frightened look on his face.

"Well, yes." he admitted reluctantly. "Basically, Edmund and Lucy are going to kill me for not telling them that I found you." Susan's eyes lit up and she said,

"Edmund and Lucy are here? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't know?" asked Peter.

"Well no. You never said anything about them being in Narnia. I merely thought that if they were indeed here, you would have mentioned them before now." replied Susan. Peter laughed and scratched the back of his head before looking at Susan with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Susan felt her heart melt.

'He looks so cute with that stupid grin on his face,' thought Susan until she realized what she had just thought. 'No.No bad bad Susan. You can't suddenly start thinking that the guy who has been your brother for most of your life is cute. Susan gasped, realizing that's exactly what she thought. Peter had not failed to notice the shocked look on his former sister's face.

"You okay Su?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine," replied Susan shakily. Peter nodded and said,

"Do you think we should go up to the castle and see Edmund and Lucy now?"

"Yes I think we should," agreed Susan. Together they headed up the steep stone steps to the castle of Cair Paravel, whose towers were still standing strong. As they walked to the entrance a pair of fauns emerged from the shadows. Upon seeing the identities of the two humans the fauns quickly opened the door, bowing as they did so. Peter and Susan quickly walked past them up to the library where they knew that Lucy and Edmund would be. They came to the big oak doors of the library and gently pushed the door open. Susan caught a faint, familiar glimpse of the stacks of books in their bookshelves before she was knocked roughly to the ground.

haha wouldn't u be mad if I ended here?

"Susan!" exclaimed Edmund, who had just knocked her over in a big bear hug. "Oh how I've missed you." Susan hugged him tightly before letting him go.

"Uh Edmund, not to be rude or anything but I can't breathe." said a slightly gasping Susan.

"Oh, sorry Su," Edmund jumped off of Susan looking sheepish and offered her his hand which she gladly accepted. Once she was in a proper standing position Susan looked around for the youngest Pevensie child. She stood in the far corner of the library, arms crossed, looking rather annoyed. Susan approached her with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh Lucy, how you've grown. Why, you're almost as tall as me." Susan put her arms around Lucy and Lucy stiffly hugged her back. Susan, sensing the girls discomfort quickly pulled back with a strange look on her face, her smile faltering. Peter was eying Lucy warily. He knew that Lucy had always been jealous of Susan, but she had never shown it this openly until now. Inwardly Peter sighed. This might be tougher than he thought.

"It is so great to see you again Susan!" yelled Edmund. He stopped and thought for a second before asking, "So where were you all this time. I mean, you got here before us. What were you doing."

"I found her out in the garden. We just started talking and lost track of time," said Peter, answering for Susan.

"What!?" yelled Edmund. Susan winced. Peter was backing away slowly while saying,

"Now calm down. No need to make a big fuss."

"NO NEED TO MAKE A FUSS?" yelled Edmund, who was slowly advancing towards Peter. "HOW COULD YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT US?" Susan glanced over at Peter and almost burst out laughing. He had a terrified look on his face. In fact, Susan had never seen him look so scared. He glanced over in her direction with a pleading look.

'Hmm should I make him suffer? Aww maybe not. Look at the cute look he's giving me…. WHOA HOLD THAT THOUGHT! Where did that come from? I can't, I repeat, can't think of him like that. Arg I'm so confused!' thought Susan. She looked up to see that Edmund was almost upon Peter. 'Okay, whatever. I guess I'll help him.' She strode across the room and stepped in between Peter and Edmund.

"You two...stop this behavior right now. Let's act like adults shall we?" Inside she thought, 'I feel like I'm reprimanding two year olds. Some things never change.' She looked at Peter and saw that he was staring at her with a very grateful look on his face. She blushed and looked down at her feet.

' This is going to be a long day'

a/n Hope u like it.. I once again apologize for lack of updating.


	6. Chapter 6: Growing Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia

Sorry for the wait. I'm gonna try to post this as soon as I can. I'm totally exhausted right now cause I just had surgery (nothing huge) yesterday and it really takes it out of you. Ok… now on with the story…

Chapter 6: Growing Closer

Susan groaned and slowly got out of bed, dressed, and slowly made her way down to the throne room. There she found Edmund and Peter, each sitting on their respective seats. When Peter heard Susan enter he looked up from his conversation and smiled at Susan, making her breath catch in her throat. Susan shook her head and smiled back before striding to her seat and gently placing herself on it.

"What are you two murmuring about over there?" asked Susan with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Oh nothing," laughed Peter, his eyes twinkling. Susan looked at him disbelievingly. He winked at her, making her blush. Edmund surveyed the two older kids with a smirk on his face and said,

"Well why don't I leave you two alone for a while?" He then got up, and strode out the door. Susan and Peter looked at each other, both with blushes on their face. Peter was the first to break the silence.

"What do you think he was talking about?" Susan laughed nervously before answering,

"A haven't an idea. Oh well I think I'll go riding now. It's been so long since I've had a chance to."

"I'll come with you!" exclaimed Peter quickly as he jumped up from this throne. Susan looked at him curiously before shrugging her shoulders. They walked to the stables in silence and saddled their horses. As they rode out of the stables Peter couldn't help noticing how graceful Susan seemed. Susan suddenly reigned her horse and, with a smile on her face, yelled,

"Race you to the river," before she took off galloping. Peter smirked as he urged his horse into a gallop and well. After they both reached the river, with Susan as the winner of course, they both got off the horses and sat down under a huge willow tree. As they sat Peter kept sneaking glances at Susan when she wasn't looking. Her hair was longer now he noticed, and her lips were fuller. All in all she had turned out to be a very beautiful woman.

"You know I have perfect peripheral vision right?" said Susan suddenly. Peter blushed as Susan turned to look at him.

"Just why were you staring at me hmm?" she asked in a singsong voice.

"N-no reason," stammered Peter. "I was just umm admiring how beautiful you've become." Susan gave him a small smile.

"Well you're not too bad to look at either Peter. I imagine girls just throw themselves at your feet." Peter chuckled at this.

"Maybe once or twice…" he said. "But I don't like those kinds of girls. I like girls who are strong, smart, and independent. It's an added bonus if their beautiful too. So far I've only found one girl that fits that description and I'm not even sure that she likes me back." Susan suddenly felt a twinge of jealously but dismissed it as "sisterly instincts".

"Who is it?" she asked in a hushed tone. Peter turned to look at her again and whispered,

"You." and closed the gap between their lips. Susan gasped as she felt Peter kissing her but she soon melted into the kiss and began to enjoy it. After a few minutes Susan reluctantly broke the kiss saying,

"Peter, we can't do this. For most of our lives we've thought that we were siblings. Isn't this a bit strange?"

"Love is strange but it happens anyway." answered Peter. He then pulled her into an embrace and held her to him. He expected her to pull a way and was surprised when she snuggled deeper into his chest. He smiled and held her tighter. They sat like this for hours, neither saying anything because they knew they dint need words to communicate their feelings. For the first time in two years everything felt just right.

**a/n: Wow I really haven't updated in a long time but guess what…today I updated all three stories…aren't you guys proud of me lol. I know its short but I couldn't think of anything else. **


End file.
